Cold Blooded
by inkbottle
Summary: [After Episode 23, A X R] The gun is once again pointed at Robin, but this time the incentive has nothing to do with a witch hunt. [FINISHED]
1. CH 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robinthough it wouldn't be so bad

My first WHR fanfiction! I present to you chapter uno! Enjoy

* * *

**CH.**** 1**

Robin rose quickly from her bed, heart beating wildly, sweat running down her pale face. She looked to the clock on her night table3: 45. It had been a while since she could lie in slumber a whole peaceful night. The fifteen-year-old girl laid herself back in bed and stared at the ceiling, pondering the visions she witnessed in her dream.

This was not the first time she had dreamt of fire, and the tall figure that represented Amon standing over her. The gun was aimed at her, always at her. Robin remember looking into those cold grey eyes and seeing only the full intention of murder. And just as he pulled the trigger, she would jerk awake again, stabbed in the chest with a cold knife of pain.

_Why do they keep haunting me?_ she wondered, her green eyes reflecting the turmoil she felt within. Robin turned over to her side and continued to the stare. _What are my dreams trying to tell me?_

Her mind went back to all the experiences she and her stoic ex-partner shared. There was always an air of awkwardness surrounding them, but they had gotten along, haven't they? Hadn't they always trusted each other? Hadn't he always helped her out? she thought as her eyes glazed over the half-moon glasses on her table, the little bit of thoughtfulness from Amon.

_And...didn't he put down his gun in the end?_ The girl closed her eyes briefly, remembering the man's visit to Nagira's place. He held a gun in his hand, the weapon aimed at her head, wearing the same familiar expression.

She sighed as she turned over to the other side, unable to get comfortable. Robin wanted to go back to sleep, but she was afraid she would see that image again. That emotionless shadow which sought to hunt her and kill her.

A yawn came out of nowhere and interrupted her train of thoughts. Dreams or no, she would go to sleep, she decided determinedly. Pulling the white blanket up over her shoulders, Robin closed her eyes and drifted off once again into the world of dreams.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath as his slumber was interrupted once more by the sound of an alarm clock. He hit the "off" button and sat up in his bed.

Monday morning. Normally, he would be heading to work with the fellow STN-J members. But not any more. Instead of the hunter, he had become the hunted. Zaizen's eyes were on him, watching his every move. Just as his eyes are on Robin, he thought, his heart skipping a beat as he thought of the girl. The witch. Ironically, the only one he ever felt like he could trust.

It started with a simple glimpse in a hallway, nothing more. Yet right away he felt intrigued by her presence. That one glimpse probably became the most memorable one second of his life. What was it about this girl? he allowed himself that one thought, then stopped right there.

Hold it.

This was not a time to be pondering such petty questions. He had some work to attend to today, work that he would be late for if he did not get himself out of that door right now. Quickly changing out of whatever clothes he slept in, Amon quickly dressed himself in his usual attire, adding on his black trench coat as a finishing touch. Then, with a slam of the door, he was out.

_Even now my mind mocks me, singing a little bird's song of freedom, attempts to lure cautiousness away with vain promises._ Robin thought dully as she sat in her room, looking up at the little sunlight that penetrated through the windows. She was tired. Partly because she did not get much real sleep, but she was also tired of the nervousness. She was tired of thinking about the many more battles which she had to overcome, the prison that she was trapped in, and most of allshe was tired of not being able to find comfort even in her own thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, then Nagira's head poked in, wearing a smirk just like any other day. "Little brother's coming over for a visit today around noon, so don't make any plans that will occupy you too long. I have some errands to run, so I'll see you later."

"Hai," she replied quietly with an obedient decline of her head.

The door closed again with a soft thud, leaving Robin to her own thoughts once more. Only her green eyes reflected the anxiety she felt. "Amon..." she whispered the name softly. Why was he coming? she wondered. Then she was reminded anew of her dream, the cold, murderous gaze that was the last thing she ever saw. She sighed.

Amon walked in just as the clock handles came together at noon. Nagira had already gone to fetch Robin, so the guest had a few minutes to himself. Faint but approaching footsteps signaled the return of his brother and the girl, without a word, the three retreated into private quarters.

Closing the door behind him, Nagira bade the others sit. There was silence between the trio, until Nagira, being ever the gracious host, cheerfully attempted to strike a conversation.

"So, you didn't exactly tell me all the details on the phone there, brother, what's up?" he asked lightly, leaning back in his chair, seeming completely at ease.

"Nothing that concerns you," was the cold reply. "I have just gathered some new information from Michael. It seems that SOLOMON has been quite silent lately, and there was no report of any new hunters in the area so far. But this will not last long, we suspect they are only bidding their time. It is very likely that HQ is even developing a plot to gather a team of witches for this battle. Also, there is news concerning the orbo. The Factory seemed to have quite a problem with orbo on their last mission. It seems to be producing some strange effects on the user, as Robin might remember," he said, chancing a brief glance at the girl before continuing on, "Of course, there are still fragments of the truth not yet uncovered, so we must not make too much assumptions yet."

Nagira nodded, noting the seriousness in his brother's voice. And he also noticed the short glimpse to the quiet fair-haired girl sitting beside him. A corner of his lips curled up in a slight smirk, guessing the true meaning behind his younger sibling's actions.

"That is certainly some news there, man. What do you think, Robin?" Nagira inquired, feeling curious as to what she might be thinking.

"I agree that we must be careful and assess this situation carefully," was all that could be gotten out of her.

The truth was, Robin was way too preoccupied with Amon's presence to think properly. Fleeting images of the dream darted in and out of her mind, an unwelcome intruder that she could not catch. But she paid enough attention to catch the suspiciousness of this whole affair. Is that all he had come to tell them? A few pieces of information that she had already half figured out? The foresighted witch knew this would a good time to follow her own advice. Caution was a must—especially where Amon was concerned.

* * *

And that's it for CH.1! Stay tuned for CH. 2. For now, please click that review button yonder


	2. CH 2

Disclaimer: WHR is not mine

* * *

**CatWolf Witch Kyobi --** How perceptive of you! I actually just kinda wrote this as I go along :p But I _do_ have the whole thing somewhat planned out**Annabella5, Fantastical Queen Ebony Black, young wiccan** **--**thank you very much! 

**tankbbg -- **Nooothe summary's confusing? TT ...I can't write summaries...But oh well:D And yes, it is pre-factory + Amon/Robin

**Zurizip --** Thank you for such a complimentary review! I am touched

**NightWolfsLegend --**big words with unnecessary quantities of syllables dominate my life XD And thank you for the compliments

Thank you to all the reviewers! Got much more support than I anticipatedyay!  
Second chapter is here! Thisstory is turning out to be longer than I expected ;;Short stories so hard to write!

**

* * *

**

**CH. 2**

The day was coming now to an end. Nothing too exciting happened. Robin wasn't sure whether or not she should be thankful for that, though. Something was definitely not right, and the suspense is killing her. Amon's visit had preoccupied her mind for the remainder of the day and yet she had not come to any conclusions. And now it was time again for another night.

_A night of what? Peace?_ Robin wondered as she climbed onto the mattress and spread the white covers over herself.

She laid on her side without closing her eyes, dreading the moment she would fall asleep. She did not want to see those images. They reminded her of the precarious situation she was in, her feelings for Amon--feelings and hopes that would never surface.

But most of all, they reminded her of despair.

Robin pulled the covers over her head, as if hoping the blanket would shield her from all her troubles. If only life operated in that manner. _A shame_ her thoughts agreed.

"Well hello again, Amon," Nagira greeted his brother, "nice to see you getting more light for a change. So what's going on? It's not like you to visit me so often." The man thought he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Amon.

But of course, Amon does not speak simply because someone demands it of him. He stood there and glared at his brother stubbornly, waiting for the other to change the topic. Nagira could only shake his head in amusement. _He hadn't changed a bit._

"Tell you what," he said, looking at the clock, "it's nearly noon, why don't I go buy some lunch?"

"Do what you want," Amon replied shortly.

When the soft _click_ of the door signaled Nagira's departure, the quiet visitor sat down in a wooden chair beside the screened window. He turned his head to look outside, but did not really see anything. Instead, he saw the images of his past and future, and what they had held for him. It seemed he had fought unseen battles with himself all his life, but now, in the present, he could only imagine how his situation right now would affect his future. Then his thoughts simply wrapped itself up and turned all the way back to Robin.

"Good afternoon, Amon," a soft voice said behind him.

He nearly jumped off his seat, she had come so quietly--but he had better composure than that. Looking at her delicate face with a seeming indifferent glance, he nodded to acknowledge her.

At that moment, the door opened and closed again, the man with his trademark smirk entered with a few bags in his hand.

"Hey Robin, good timing--I just bought some lunch for us, let's find some place to eat," Nagira said cheerfully, and turned to lead the pair to another room.

Everything progressed in nearly the same manner as the day before. The three of them spoke little, and concentrated on their food. There was a slight but definite tension between Amon and Robin, though that was nothing new. Nagira played the role of the gracious host, as always, and seemed most at ease, leaning back in his seat comfortably while the other two sat straight up, feet bent beneath them.

During all this, Amon was recalling his train of thoughts. But the presence of the girl made it difficult for him to concentrate. He felt like exploding--why must she invade his every thought? His frustration turned into stress, and stress into more frustration. This cycle seemed never tired of repeating itself, tormenting him. He had noticed this more and more after the attack on STN-J. His feelings begged to be let out of its cage, but he knows he must never do that. Though--sometimes he wondered--what was the point? Why should he be made to suffer like this?

He found himself putting part of the blame on Robin. If she never came to Japan, he would not be living like this. No. He would be continuing his promising career as the best witch hunter on his team. He would be living a normal life, and he would be happy. _Would I?_ a voice challenged from the back of his conscious. Amon sighed in exasperation. This was not what he needed right now. There was no way he could live with this. He needed this to stop. Robin was making life so difficult, just having her near him made everything that much harder. He could not put up with this any longer. Somehow, he would put an end to all this.

Robin did not have much of an easier time herself. Her dreams were becoming more vivid, and last night, she saw the images as if they were in real life. The outlines were sharp, and very real. Her eyes snuck a glance at the quiet man beside her. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, and whether thoughts of her could possibly be woven into the net of complication that was Amon. She blinked in surprise at her last thought. True, she had long kept this man in her heart, but they had never been as straightforward as this.

Then she recalled her suspicions from the day before, and her heart sank. She had already broken her own rule--where was caution when she needed it? Robin suddenly felt like the young girl she really was, a slave to her emotions and caught in a maze of possibilities. She must guard herself, she must be attentive, she must not be caught off guard. But Amon cut into her like a knife, and resolve bled away from her.

_I must be strong!_ her thoughts asserted. But that, of course, was easier said than done.

Day turned quickly into night, and after a tense but leisurely afternoon, they were more than ready to climb into bed for another night. All except Robin, that is. She was up, once again, not yet ready to face the terrifying world of her dreams. Staring up at the moon, the girl lost herself in thought, brought back only at the sound of knocking.

_Who could it be, so late at night?_ she wondered.

As she drew near to the door, feelings of hesitation assaulted her. A chill ran through her frail body, and her hand withdrew itself as it approached the door knob. Her heart was pounding rapidly, but there was no reason she should feel this way. _What is this--fear?_ she thought, shaking her head.

Quickly, she opened the door and fought to hold back a gasp. For what stood before her, was the nightmare that haunted her for all this time.

* * *

Here is the end of Chapter 2! While you are waiting for the next chapter, please relax, grab some coffee, and click that review button:)


	3. CH 3

Disclaimer: WHR does not belong to me

* * *

**CatWolf Witch Kyobi **– heheh that's right :D All readers lover cliff hangers! And I'm here to spread the love And nope I'm not going post-series, not enough imagination:p And thanks for the compliments once again! You awesome 

**Young wiccan **– hey now…but why would he do such a thing? ;)

**Fire spirit, Hunter-Robin **-- thank you

**Sparky16** – I know! Sleep is the only thing I look forward to every day…besides the internet XD  
Hmm…I don't know—how many cups have you had so far?

**InuHunter** – You're just loving the violence, aren't you?

* * *

**CH.3**

"Why...?" the words fell disbelievingly from her mouth.

The figure did not answer, but took one simple step forward. She could not help but retreat, her green eyes meeting his cold gaze of gray. The real world seemed to shatter as the barrier between dream and reality was broken. How many times had she dream of this? And every time that she told herself the visions were not real? Those words slid away from her now, and she deemed herself foolish for believing in herself.

A soft metallic click drew her attention to the device that was pointed at her. She drew herself up with dignity, determined to go down with grace, meeting defeat with one last victory.

Anytime now...

The expected never happened. The girl thought she could see a speck of uncertainty behind his steely gaze. Without thinking, she reached out, hoping to get to him. He backed away, shook his head, but did not lower his weapon. _What is he thinking?_ she wondered, watching him, waiting for him to do something.

Suddenly, his hand dropped to his side, and he moved forward, and wrapped the girl in a tight embrace. Words could not describe how she felt. She could feel his coldness melting away as they were locked together, she held on to him tighter.

"Robin," he whispered, finally daring to speak her name. "I'm sorry."

Curiosity sparked in her gentle green eyes, "For what, Amon?" her voice questioned softly.

She heard him take a deep breath, "For putting you through this, Robin. I have not been myself lately, and all this emotional pressure is too much to take, I just--" he cut himself off, and Robin could feel him tensing up against her. "--I just--I have this feeling, that has been haunting me for so long, I tried to suppress it but I can't any more." he paused to draw breath.

Robin was happy that he had finally decided to open up to her, yet she knew that she had barely scratched the surface. That, beneath the surface, there was a maze of emotions and thoughts that had been locked up for a very long time. She waited patiently now, hoping that he would allow her to see more of his true self.

"There is a reason I came here," he began again, "and it has nothing to do with Solomon."

She nodded, having suspected this since the beginning. Her heart was racing now, waiting for him to speak, wondering what could be serious enough for him to come here. And she also wanted to know the _real_ reason he came tonight, armed with such heavy emotions.

Amon sighed and he let go of her, his solemn eyes meeting her inquisitive ones. "This, Robin, has everything to do with--you."

There. He said it.  
With a few words, he had given the answers to her wildest dreams, her every fantasy. But why did she feel such distress? Robin studied his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Amon was so unpredictable--could he really mean what he just said?

He read the uncertainty in her eyes, and he knew that he would have to prove himself. The thing was, he was not sure how to go about it--he had never been in this type of situation before. Correction--had never _allowed_ himself to be placed in this type of situation. It was ironic how he could expertly hunt down witches, but could not figure out his feelings. Suddenly, he was feeling a little foolish. Why had he come tonight, of all nights? He was not ready for this. He was seized by the urge to turn and run out the door, but that would not be fair to Robin.

_Damn_ he cursed in his mind, frustration creeping into his features.  
But, as he continued to stare into her beautiful face, something within him awoken. A passion such that he had never known. Encouraged by his emotions, Amon took Robin into his arms again, and slowly drew closer to her.

She closed her eyes, feeling his warm lips pressed against her. The girl could feel the love pouring out from him, and she knew that this time, there was going to be no surprises. This time, it was genuine. Robin smiled, her happy thoughts danced merrily in celebration.

The moment ended just as it begun, and there was silence. As both of them stood standing there, looking into each other's eyes, both knew that even in this chaos, they would always be able to find each other.

* * *

And that brings us to the end of this short little story :D Please review! Comments, suggestions, insults, and threats are equally welcome 


End file.
